La Chica de Yuukisawa
by SaikaOtaku4Ever
Summary: Una niña llamada Angel Entra al Orfanato Wammy House .Luego de el del incendio que susedio en el pueblo donde vivia perdio todos sus recuerdos.Poco a Poco hira recordando su pasado pero... ¿Cuantos cambios traera su llegada al orfanato?. Near X Oc tal vez alguna otra pareja.
1. Capitulo 1 El collar

Capitulo 1: El Collar 

…

Fuego…Sangre…y luego.. oscuridad.

Una niña de pelo azul marino y ojos violetas corría con un kimono blanco puesto por un pueblo envuelto en llamas.

-¡MAMÁ !¡ PAPÁ !-gritaba sin respuesta. Corrió hasta una gran casa en una colina. Siguió corriendo hasta abrir una de las puertas -¡!MAMA¡ ¡!PA…¡-La niña se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos viendo los cadáveres de sus padres. Callo de rodillas y empezó a gritar y a sollozar ,sin saber que alguien detrás de ella se acercaba. Lo ultimo que vio fue un cuchillo aproximándose y la habitación manchada de un rojo caresi..

….Fin del sueño de Tamiko…

-Tamiko-dijo un hombre de pelo negro despeinado y ojos grises sacudiendo el hombro de una niña de pelo azul marino. Entonces se despertó con un grito ensordecedor .Al ver que aun seguía en el avión hacia Inglaterra se tranquilizo .L estaba a en el caso del asesinato de los padres de Tamiko y quien insendio el pueblo deonde vivía. En aquel incendio Tamiko había sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza borrando sus recuerdos.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-dijo el hombre sentado en cuclillas.

-Cada vez se hacen mas frecuentes-respondió la niña . Aunque tan solo tuviera 7 años tenia la inteligencia de un adulto, lo que dejo a L bastante sorprendido cuando la conocio.

Tamiko se dio vuelta para ver el paisaje tras la ventana-¡WoW!¡Que hermoso!-Se le agrandaron los ojos al ver el Big-Ben y la ciudad de Londres.

-¡L- kun tienes que ver esto!-dijo la niña dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

-Ya te había dicho que me llamaras Ryuzaki-

-Okey,okey Ryuzaki-kun-

-En 1 hora llegaremos a Wammy´s House-dijo un hombre mayor de cara arrugada y pelo gris ,con una bandeja de pasteles de chocolate.

-Gracias Watari- Dijo Ryuzaki y agarro un pedazo de pastel para Tamiko y otro para el.

-Arigato-Dijo la niña felizmente y empezó a devorar el pastel.

-¿De que era la pesadilla?-

-Puesss… en realidad no se no lo recuerdo bien-

-¿Recuerdas esto?-pregunto sacando un collar con la forma de un copo de nieve de su bolsillo.

-Me….parece ….familiar-

-Tenlo-dijo Ryuzaki y se lo dio-Ese copo de nieve era el símbolo de la familia yuukisawa,era de tu madre…-

-Arigato Ryuzaki-kun-

-Por cierto…-

-¿Si?-

-Cuando lleguemos a Wammy no puedes desirle a nadie tu verdadero nombre-

-Pero Ryuzaki yo no quiero ir a un orfanato quiero quedarme contigo-dijo Tamiko Haciendo pucheros.

-No,es muy peligroso si te quedas con migo-

-yo quería estar con Niii-Niii- siguio haciendo pucheros (Niii-Niii:hermano)

-¿Niii-Niii?-dijo Ryuzaki sorprendido por su respuesta y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ryuzaki-kun es como mi Niii-Niii-contesto alegremente y Ryuzaki le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Okey tu Niii-Niii tratara de llamarte cuando pueda desde Wammy-dijo Ryuzaki y le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo Tamiko aun desconfiada.

-Lo prometo-

"En verdad esta niña… ¿Sera la rencarnación de la diosa Yuukisawa? Según los sobrevivientes decían eso, curaba a los enfermos de la aldea y podía ver el futuro evitando la llegada de los demonios al pueblo ,antes de que perdiera la memoria .¿Sera verdad? ."Pensaba L

-Joven Ryuzaki-dijo Watari sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Ya casi llegamos-

Luego de aterrizar vino una limosina a llevarlos hacia Wammy

"La maldición de Yuukisawa… cada 27 de diciembre alguien desaparecía de la aldea.27 de Diciembre….cumpleaños de Tamiko y día del desastre de Yuukisawa"

. ?sid=35368


	2. Capitulo 2 Bienvenido a Wammy

Capitulo 2: Bienvenida a wammy 1

…..

**Wammy's House Inglaterrra 13:24 PM 29 de Mayo.**

-Mello-dijo Roger en su escritorio y el rubio subió la cabeza para mirarlo-¿No tienes nada que decirle a Near por romper sus juguetes?-dijo y Mello no dijo nada ,miro a el niño de pelo blanco completando un rompecabezas blanco con una L en una punta. Para todos Near era quien iba a convertirse en el futuro L, pero para Mello era una molestia que pronto se haría cargo.

-No tengo nada que decirle-dijo Mello, entonces de afuera de la oficina se empezaron a escuchar gritos -¡L HA VUELTO!-Gritaban.

-¡L!-Exclamo Mello y salió corriendo ,para el L era su héroe .Near se levanto y también se fue de la habitación caminando mas rápido de lo normal, no lo consideraba su héroe como Mello pero si lo respetaba mucho.

Inmediatamente la mitad de Wammy, ya había rodeado al detective haciéndole cualquier tipo de preguntas.

Mientras Mello y Matt trataban de hacerse paso para ver a L , Near se quedo en el fondo observando a una cierta niña de pelo azul marino y ojos violetas, ocultándose de los ojos curiosos de los niños.

Luego de la Conmoción L y la niña entraron a la oficina de Roger. Todos los demás niños se habían ido a jugar al patio de afuera con excepción de Near, que se quedo afuera de la oficina, ya que tenia una cierta curiosidad sobre la niña nueva.

Luego de aproximadamente 30 minutos se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Roger y , L y la niña salieron dirigiéndose a los dormitorios .En eso salió Roger.

-¿Quién es esa niña?- Pregunto Near sin rodeos.

-Oh ¿Ella? Es Ángel la nueva integrante de Wammy- respondio Roger.

-¿Cuál es su talento?-.

-Por ahora ninguno-.

-¿Entonces que hace aquí? Si no tiene talento no puede quedarse- dijo Near

Roger lo miro con decepción –dije "Por ahora" no sabemos cual es su talento. Además fue traída personalmente por L-.

"si no tiene talento ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva en este lugar?" pensaba Near.

-Por cierto… -agrego Roger –El dormitorio de Chicas esta lleno y tu eres el único sin compañero-.

-¡¿Nos están poniendo como compañeros de cuarto?¡-

-Deberías socializar mas con los otros niños .Por favor se amable con ella.-

-Bien-dijo Near y se fue.

Cuando Near entro en su dormitorio vio a Angel en una cama vacía al lado de una ventana observando a los niños jugando en el patio, mientras abrazaba a un conejo de peluche con unas lagrimas en sus meguillas.

-Hola-dijo Near y volteo a verlo, pero ella no contesto.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?-pregunto Near pero ella negó con la cabeza –Estoy bien-dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?- dijo Near y de vuelta volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Quiero quedarme aquí un rato mas- y siguió mirando como los niños corrían tras la ventana.

Se quedaron asi en silencio un rato mas hasta que Angel rompió el silencio –Quiero estar un rato a solas, por favor.-dijo Ángel y Near asintió con la cabeza. Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Luego de que la cerrara se podía escuchar el llanto que venia de la habitación.


	3. Capitulo 3 Bienvenida a Wammy 2

Capitulo 3: Bienvenida a Wammy 2

**El tercer capitulo :D den su ****opinión, me sentí muy mal por Ángel cuando escribí este capitulo TwT**

….

Luego de que Near cerrara la puerta Ángel se echo a llorar .Después de un rato se quedo dormida abrazando el conejo de peluche… abrazando el ultimo regalo que Ryuzaki le dio..

**Flash Back**

Ángel y Ryuzaki entraron a la Habitación de Near, Ryuzaki ya le había contado en el camino un poco sobre Near ,quien iba a ser su compañero de cuarto, y sobre la rivalidad que tenia con Mello.

-¡WoW!¡Es bastante grande¡- dijo Ángel paseando por la habitación.

Ryuzaki la veía tan feliz y llena de sonrisas** "me pregunto si seguirá asi cuando recuerde su pasado lleno de tragedias". **pensaba L.

Entonces se escucho la bocina de un auto, Ángel corrió al la cama al lado de la ventana y saco la cabeza por la ventana .Watari estaba abajo ya esperando a Ryuzaki con el auto.

Ryuzaki voltio para ver a Angel vio algunas lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas, al verla se sento con ella y la abrazo.

-Nii-Niii-fue lo único que dijo Angel mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Tengo un regalo para ti-dijo Ryuzaki y le dio un conejo de peluche.

-Nii-Nii-dijo Angel secándose las lagrimas –Arigato- dijo dando su mejor sonrisa.

-Te visitare cuando pueda .Estaras bien Near no es de causar eso se volvieron a escuchar la bocina del auto.

-Debo irme-dijo Ryuzaki y Angel bajo la cabeza que no la vea darse cuenta Ryuzaki puso su mano en su cabeza y empezó a acariciarla como siempre hacia cuando Angel vivía con ella.-No importa lo que pase, no olvides que siempre estare con tigo - esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Ryuzaki le dijo antes de marcharse…

**Fin de flash back**

-Niii-Niii-susurro aun dormida.

… … … … … … …. … … … … Mas Tarde … … … … … … … …

Ángel se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de Wammy hasta que se encontró con un cierto peliblanco construyendo una torre de dados .La niña se sento silenciosamente junto a él.

El peliblanco no le presto atención y siguió construyendo la torre de dados .Siguieron en silencio hasta que Near termino de construir la torre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Near.-

-Umm… Puess… yo no conozco el lugar y tu eres el ultimo que conozco- dijo Ángel.

Near se levanto y empezó a guardar los dados cuando termino se diriguio hacia la puerta -¿Vienes?- le dijo a la niña.

Ángel asintió tímidamente, agarro su conejo de peluche y siguió a Near .El le enseño todo el orfanato: las aulas, el patio, el jardín ,la sala de juegos ,la cafetería ,ect.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar los dos niños fueron a la cafetería, se sentaron en la única mesa vacía que había, cuando trajeron la comida empezaron a comer.

-¿Quién es ella?- susurraban los niños de la mesa de al lado.

-¿No es la nueva?-

-¿Por qué se sienta con Near?-

-Es rara-. Seguían susurrando pero Ángel no le dio importancia.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-. pregunto Near y Ángel volvió a verlo. –Los demás creerán que eres rara y se alejaran de ti-

-No me importa-dijo Ángel haciendo que el peliblanco se sorprenda.-No me interesa lo que piensen de mi, además nadie debería estar solo-. Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

**En el próximo capitulo apareceran personajes nuevos :D**

**Capitulo 4:Compañeros de clase :D  
**

** SaiKa **


	4. Capitulo 4 Compañeros de clase

Capitulo 3: Compañeros de clase

**Wammy´s House 30 de Mayo 7:42 AM PDV Angel.**

Me levante bastante temprano ese día ya que Roger tenia que hablarme de algo antes de comenzar las cuidado de no despertar a Near, tome mi ropa y fui al bañ una rápida ducha me puse un vestido simple vestido blanco y ate mi largo cabello azul marino en dos colitas.

Silenciosamente Sali de la habitación con mi conejo de peluche y una mochila que llevaba unos cuadernos y algunos lápices de colores .Camine por el corredor hasta llegar a la oficina de Roger .Antes de que que abriera la puerta de la oficina pude llegar a escuchar a Roger hablando con alguien mas.

-¡Sus notas son increíbles!¡Pude que supere a Near¡ pero… ¿Es necesario mantener su inteligencia en secreto?-Dijo Roger.

-Por ahora si ,Tamiko es una niña muy inteligente pero tiene un cuerpo demasiado débil si Mello se llegara a enterar las cosas terminarían bastante mal-se escucho otra voz aunque estaba distorsionada. _**"¿Mello?¿Quien es el?"**_-Quiero que pongan a Tamiko en las clases avanzadas, pero no quiero que se diga ni una palabra que esta en el primer puesto para ser mi sucesora …mmmh…esta bien si dicen que esta en terser lugar-.

-Me encargare de Todo L-digo Roger **¿¡L!?**

-Tambien quiero que la observen de cerca cuando se acerque el invierno, ya que es cuando esta mas débil-dijo la voz distorsionada. Abrí la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para ver a Roger hablar con L a través de la computadora.

-Nii-Nii…-susurre bastante bajo, aunque Roger llego a oírme.

-¿Ángel? ¿Eres tu? Entra hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo Roger. Abrace más fuerte mi conejo de peluche y entre a la oficina.

-Hola Ángel ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Ryuzaki.

-Bien, Near ya me mostro el lugar-

-Ángel L y yo estuvimos hablando y estarás en las clases avanzadas-

-¿En serio?- Dije fingiendo no saber nada. Entones se escucho abrir y cerrar la puerta, volteee para ver a una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones unos … 3 años mayor que yo. Traía puesta una remera negra que decía ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans.-Roger, aquí tienes los papeles que me pediste-dijo la chica y le dio unos cuantos papeles.

-Gracias Rockie puedes hacerme un favor-dijo Roger.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Ella es Ángel, va a la misma clase que tu ¿podrías llevarla?-

-Claro-dijo la chica y volteo a verme.-Hola soy Rockie ven te mostrare al resto-dijo y me llevo a fuera de la oficina. Me llevo hacia el aula, ya que aun no había llegado nadie nos sentamos y me empezó a hacer preguntas al azar .Luego de un rato empezaron a llegar los demás chicos.

-Oye Rookie ¿Ella es la nueva?-pregunto una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-Si es Ángel-dijo Rockie y Otros 4 chicos se nos acercaron.

El primero tenia pelo rubio y ojos azules y estaba completamente vestido de negro .Miro detenidamente a Ángel y le dio una mordida a su barra de chocolate –Perfecto tenemos a otro como Near- dijo el rubio y se sentó en su asiento atrás de todo.**"¿Near esta en esta clase?".** Entonces se abrió la puerta del aula y Near entro al aula, se sentó en el primer banco al lado de la ventana y empezó a construir una torre de cartas.

El segundo era pelirrojo, traía unos googles por lo que no se le veían los ojos. Saco de su bolsillo una DS y se sentó al lado del rubio.

El tercero tenia pelo negro y ojos azules traía puesto una remera azul con unos jeans.-El rubio de allí es Mello y su amigo con la DS es Matt, no le hagas caso si te dicen algo se la pasan molestando a los nuevos. Soy "A" pero todos me llaman Alois-

El cuarto fue quien mas me llamo la atención, era exactamente igual a L con la diferencia que en vez de tener lo ojos grises de Ryuzaki tenia lo ojos rojos sangre. **"Algo no esta bien con el".**-Hola soy Beyond pero todos me llaman B.B-dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. **"Da miedo".**

-Y yo soy Mion- dijo la chica de pelo castaño al lado de Rockie.

Unos 15 minutos después el profesor llego y empezó a dar su clase

-Estas Características del agua las encontramos….-El profesor estuvo hablando aproximadamente media hora, estaba completamente dormida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que hizo que casi me cayera de mi asiento.

-Perdon se me hizo tarde, Je,Je-dijo una chica rubia con dos colitas y ojos marrones.

-Linda se te hizo tarde!-dijo Rockie- Siéntate aquí -dijo señalando un banco al lado mio. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

-Oye tu eres la nueva...mmmh.. ¿Ángel?¿no?- susurro la chica mientras el profesor hablaba.

-WoW ya todo el mundo me conoce-susurre.

-Ja,soy Linda-dijo la rubia. Mientras hablaba con Linda no me di cuenta de que los ojos grises del peliblanco estaban posados en mi..

**4 Capitulo Yay :3 **

**Las Edades:**

**Angel: 7 1/2 Near: 8 1/2 Mello: 10 Matt:9 1/2 B.B: 17 1/2 Alois "A" : 17 Rockie: 10 Mion: 9 Linda: 8**

**Proximo Capitulo:  
**

** Capitulo 5: Al aire libre **

**SaiKa**


	5. Capitulo 5 Al aire libre

Capitulo 5: Un día al aire libre

Me encontraba en lo que parecía una vieja sala de música .Recorrí toda la habitación observando cada uno de los instrumentos, hasta que vi en una punta de la habitación un viejo piano de cola, levante la tapa del piano y sacudí el polvo que estaba en las teclas. Sin pensarlo estaba tocando una nostálgica melodía.** "Esta canción… la escuche en algún lado…¿Cómo se llama?...no lo puedo recordar". **cerré los ojos y me deje llevar **"La escuche en algún lugar…de eso estoy segura".**

En la mitad de la pieza B.B irrumpió en la sala-Sabia que estarías aquí-dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre al igual que su cara, detrás de su espalda saco un cuchillo ensangrentado y corrió hacia mi.

-¡ANGEL!- Grito Near que se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación escondido tras una cortina .Aterrada lo único que hice fue quedarme ahí y cerrar los ojos preparándome para el ataque de B.B. Cuando los volví a abrir vi a Near en frente mio con su camisa ensangrentada y un cuchillo de cocina en su estomago.

-¡NEAR!-Grite y callo de rodillas, corrí hacia el y lo agarre justo antes de que callera al suelo.

-Near…-susurre y lo abrase con fuerza -¡Por favor no te mueras!-sollosaba.

-Ángel-chan estas bien…- dijo Near con dificultad y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

-¡Near! ¡Por favor!-solloce y lo abrase mas fuerte.** –Despierta.…-**

**-Fin del sueño de Angel-**

**Wammy s House 2 de Noviembre 18:15 PM PDV Angel**

Ya pasaron unos 6 meses de que llegue a Wammy, L venia a visitarme de en vez en cuando. Todos los días me levantaba y iba a desayunar con lo chicos, luego de la escuela me diriguia a la biblioteca a leer o me quedaba en la sala de juegos ayudando a Near a completar rompecabezas o contruir torres de dados, cartas, ect.

Entre a la sala de juegos donde Near Construía una ciudad de dados – Near-kun- dije y me senté junto a él.

-Hola Angel-chan- Dijo el peliblanco, tomo uno de sus mechones y emezo a darlo vuelta con una mano mientras con la otra apilaba los dados.

Voltee a ver la ventana que daba al patio, se veía a Mello, Alois, Rockie Mion y Linda jugar a la pelota, mientras Matt jugaba con su DS y a su lado, B.B comiendo un frasco de mermelada.

Volví a ver al peliblanco jugando con su mechón de pelo mientras admiraba la ciudad de dados ya terminada. Entonses recordé aquel sueño que había tenido hace una semana donde Near había sido asesinado por B.B en frente mio.-Near…-susurre para mi misma.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Near **¿Me escucho?**

-Eh…ettoo…..emmm..- Tartamudee, Baje la cabeza y me quede en silencio por unos segundos – Q-Quiero que vengas a jugar con migo afuera-.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí- dijo el peliblanco sin emoción.

-Near Pporfavorporfavorporfavorpor favorporfavorporfavorporfavo r pliissssssssssss –Suplique .

**PDV Near.**

-Bien- dije y Ángel empezó a saltar de alegría.

-Vamos-dijo y me agarro de la mano dándome una sacudida eléctrica cuando me toco.** ¿Qué es esto?.**

Ángel me llevo hasta la puerta del patio, me sonrió y abrió la puerta. Tarde unos minutos en acostumbrarme a la cantidad de luz, sentí los rayos del sol golpearme mi pálida piel, era la primera vez que lo sentía desde que llegue a Wammy.

Mientras los demás jugaban a la pelota, Ángel me ayudo a subir a un gran árbol en medio del patio. Ella decía que tenia que mostrarme algo pero no dijo que, cuando subimos a la cima lo entendí era una vista espectacular. Se veían a los niños jugando a la pelota y por el otro se veía el bosque alrededor del lago mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de la colina.

-Es hermoso ¿no?-pregunto Ángel voltee para encontrarme con los ojos violetas de Ángel, sentí mis meguillas quemándose y voltee para otro lado para que no me vea el rostro.** ¿Qué me pasa?.**

-¡Ángel-chan¡-Grito Mion que se encontraba bajo el árbol con una pelota de futbol en la mano -¿Vienes a jugar?- pregunto.

-Claro- dijo y empezó a bajar del árbol –Near-kun ¿Vienes?-

-No me gusta jugar a la pelota-dije bajando del árbol.

-¡Vamos Near! No puedes estar toda tu vida encerrado-dijo Alois.

-Mejor voy a dentro-dije y camine hacia dentro pero antes de que llegara a la puerta Angel me tomo del brazo.

-Near-kun por favor solo esta vez- dijo y de nuevo sentí mis megullas quemarse.

- S-Solo esta vez-** ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?.**

Un rato mas tarde ya habíamos terminado de formar los grupos por un lado estaban Mello, Matt, Rockie y B.B y por el otro Angel, Alois, Mion, y yo. Estabamos empatados y yo estaba de arquero. Ángel ya parecía cansada. Mello, quien tenia la pelota, se la paso a Rockie esquivando a Alois y Mion. Rockie le devolvió la pelota a Mello y el esquivo a Angel.

-¡Near cuidado!-Grito Angel mientras Mello se diriguia hacia mi con la pelota.

**Mas tarde… en la habitación de Near y Angel.**

-perdon Near-kun-dijo Angel sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre mi cabeza.

-No tienes que disculparte no es tu culpa que Mello me diera un pelotazo- dije.

-Claro que es mi culpa! Yo fui quien te olbligo a jugar- dijo y unas lagrimas calleron por sus meguillas.

-Claro que no- dije y le seque las lagrimas con mi pulgar- Ademas…- dije y voltee para otro lado –Es la primera vez que jugué afura… me divertí…-

-Oye Near-Kun ¿Estubiste muy solo?-pregunto Angel.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Es que desde que te conoci siempre juegas solo, nunca estas con los demás niños-

-La verdad es que nunca nadie se me hacerco sin contarte, todos me tratan como si fuera un fenómeno… aun no entiendo por que aun sigues jugando con migo-

-La verdad yo tampoco lo se- Aquel comentario de Angel me sorprendieon bastante, aunque no lo demostre –Es como si ya te conociera de antes-

**:D Comentarios? si les ocurre alguna idea pliiiisssssssssssss díganmela onegaiii necesito ideas TwT**

**SaiKa**


	6. Capitulo 6 Chocolates

Chocolates

**Wammy House clase de historia 5 de Noviembre 10:35 AM PDV Normal.**

**-**Masedonia era un extenso territorio ubicado enGrecia…- Mientras el profesor hablaba los chicos Wammy estaban en su mundo. Mello estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate mientras veía por la ventana, a su lado Matt que jugaba con su DS abajo del banco. Near jugaba con un robot rojo con unos pequeños detalles en azul. Linda, que parecía que tomaba apuntes, estaba haciendo un retrato de Angel, que se encontraba a su lado completamente dormida. Alois y B.B hablaban sobre los nuevos casos de L y otras cosas. Rockie escuchaba música con los auriculares que estaban bien escondidos entre su pelo y a su lado Mion, que estaba sentada detrás de Matt y Mello, intentaba robar discretamente los chocolates de Mello que estaban guardados en su mochila.

-Un poco mas… –susurro Mion a punto de agarrar la mochila de Mello. Rockie, al darse cuenta lo que tramaba su amiga, decidió darle una pequeña venganza por haber tomado sus CD sin permiso. Así que le dio un pequeño empujo y callo sobre la mochila de Mello. El ni se dio cuenta de que Mion estaba dentro de su mochila.

**Pdv. Mion**

Como él no se dio cuenta tome uno de sus chocolates, apenas toque el envoltorio del chocolate Mello me miro con cara de asesino, sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía satanas. Me lo quito de mis manos y no me respondió al contrario se comio la barra de chocolate enfrente en mio.

Al terminar la clase le roge a Rockie que le valla a pedirle chocolates a Mello con migo. Al cabo de unas 2 horas de rogarle y taladrarle el cerebro a Rockie conseguí que venga con migo a afanarle los chocolates a Mello. Al entrar al cuarto de Mello y Matt no se encontraba Mello, solo estaba Matt con su jugando a la PS2. Nos acercamos a él con el fin que nos viera, pero no hubo respuesta del pelirrojo. Es mas ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-¿Cómo Hace?- me pregunte.

-como lo voy a saber yo, pregúntale-dijo Rockie.

-¡YO PORQUE!-

- vos estas intrigada- respondió

Pasamos unos 15 minutos cayadas solo mirándolo como jugaba hasta que Rockie rompió el silencio .-ya me canse nos vemos después Mion- dijo ella pero yo no le respondí ya que estaba concentrada en el juego de Matt. Pase mas o menos una 1 hora parada detrás de él mirándolo como pasaba y esquivaba los obstáculos del juego. Hasta que Mello entro a la habitación y se puso como loco al verme.

-¿¡QUE %&#$%$&/$$/&/$/&$&#&5 HACES MION!?-Grito Mello con los ojos rojos de furia. **"Diablos"**

**Mas tarde… PDV Angel.**

Salí de la habitación de juegos donde Near se encontraba jugando con sus juguetes. Paseaba por el pasillo hasta que se escucharon varios gritos de la habitación de Mello y Matt. Entre a la misma y Mello le estaba revoleando todo lo que tenia a mano hacia Mion.

-¡YA BASTA MELLO!- dije.

-con vos no tengo nada pero con Mion si, hoy trato de robarme mis chocolates mientras vos dormías en clase y ahora aparece en mi habitación- dijo Mello reprochando a Mion por sus actitudes .En eso entro Rockie.

-Porque tanto escandalo?!- pregunto Rockie –¡ME PUEDEN DEJAR ESCUCHAR MUSICA EN PAZ!- Grito con los ojos llenos de furia y ira.

-Da mas miedo que Mello- dijo Matt guardando su juego.

-Ehhh.. etto.. el chocolate- dije inocentemente ocultándome detrás de el conejo de peluche.

-¿Chocolate?-pregunto y volvió a Mello que tenia una barra de chocolate en la mano –Mello-kun ¿Me darías dar un poco de tu chocolate?- Pregunto

-S-solo a vos-dijo Mello dado vuelta para que no se notara el rubor en sus mejillas.Y le dio una de sus cientas de barras de chocolate.

-Gracias- Contesto Rockie.

**Mas tarde…**

-Ese bastardo no me dio ningún chocolate-Mion empezó a maldecir a Mello desde que salimos de la habitación de el pelirrubio.

-Se lo hubieras pedido desde el principio-dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia la cafetería .Al lado de la cafetería Rockie estaba esperándonos.

-Rockie-chan hola- dije

-Oye Rockie, ¿Dónde has estado? Desapareciste luego del incidente del chocolate- dijo Mion.

-Estaba jugando afuera con Mello y Matt-contesto.

-Mello y tu están pasando mucho tiempo juntos- dije

-¿No estarán saliendo? ¿No?-dijo Mion sabiendo donde quería llegar.

-¿Q-Que?¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijo con un fuerte rubor en la cara .Mion y yo nos vimos y al no poder soportar mas estallamos con unas carcajadas.

**PDV de Mello**

Veía a Rockie charlar con Ángel y Mion hasta que en un momento Angel y Mion se empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Rockie les gritaba.

-Hola Matt- dijo y saco su DS, no le respondí, saque una barra de chocolate de mi mochila y seguí observando a Rockie.

-Te estas comportado raro en estos días-dijo Matt sin sacar sus ojos del juego.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte. Desenvolví la barra de chocolate y empecé a comerla.

-Pues primero estar mas enojado de costumbre y segundo lo que ocurrió hace un rato-

-¿Lo de hace un rato?-

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Le diste un chocolate a Rockie-dijo Matt dejando la DS sobre la mesa.

-¿y eso que?-

-Nunca le das un chocolate a alguien ¿Te gusta Rockie?-

-¡¿QUE?!¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? NO ME GUSTA SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS-Grite

- Entonses ¿Por qué te sonrrojas?-Pregunto Matt con una sonrisa.

-¡CALLATE!-Grite y todo el mundo voltio a verme **"Mierd ".**

**Bueno XDDDDDDDD un poco de MelloxRockie esta idea me la dio una amiga asi que la escribi. Si tienen alguna idea MelloxRockie diganmela porque no soy muy buena en eso :P.**

**Proximo capitulo: La sala abandonada  
**

**SaiKa**


	7. Capitulo 7 La sala abandonada

La sala abandonada

**Capitulo 7 :D WoW aun no puedo creer que llege hasta aca :P.**

**Disfruten :D**

**PDV L (En algún lugar de Japón) 12 de Noviembre 13:26 PM.**

Ya pasaron 6 meses desde que deje a Angel en el orfanato .De en vez en cuando voy a visitarla cuando tengo tiempo, pero en estos días estoy muy ocupado con los nuevos casos , además que aun sigo investigando el asesinato de los padres de Angel, aunque por ahora no había ninguna pista. Era otoño por o que se veían caer las últimas hojas de los arboles, para dar paso al invierno mientras la brisa golpeaba la ventana.

Me encontraba en una cabaña que quedaba de paso a Yuukisawa, el pueblo natal de Ángel .Observaba una vieja foto de Ángel de cuando tenia 3 años, esa foto vieja, arrugada y con los bordes quemados era la única foto que quedaba de Ángel .En la foto se veia a Angel sonriendo al lado de su hermana, Keiko Yuukisawa, eran como dos gotas de agua .El mismo pelo azulado, los mismos ojos violetas y la misma sonrisa .Pero aunque fueran iguales físicamente su personalidad era completamente distinta.

Ángel era una niña dedicada, responsable y inosente. En cambio Keiko era lo contrario. Rebelde, traviesa, rencorosa y egoísta, así era como todos la veían, todos espeto Ángel que siempre estaba junto a ella. Keiko se encontraba desaparecida desde el incendio, hay un 20% de posibilidad de que aun siga con vida, si estubira muerta ya hubiéramos encontrado su cuerpo.

Aunque es extraño… los padres de Ángel no tenían ningún enemigo que yo sepa, y aunque fuera una familia rica y con poder eran muy respetados y queridos, en especial en Japón .Una vez tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Shiro y Miharu Yuukisawa ,los padres de Angel que habían donado una suma importante de dinero a Wammy. Shiro era un hombre fuerte y con coraje, y Miharu era una mujer dulce y gentil ¿Quién los mataría? Tal vez Angel recuerde algo.

**Wammy House PDV Angel (Corredores).**

Caminaba por los pasillos de Wammy luego de haberme juntado con Mion y Linda a dibujar. Me dirigía a la sala de juegos donde Near me esperaba para jugar. Era extraño los corredores estaban desiertos y no se escuchaban la risa de los niños que venían del patio era demasiado extraño para ser un sábado.

En medio de mis pensamientos se escucho una nostálgica melodía, la misma melodía que continuamente aparecía en mis sueños .Deje de caminar y baje la cabeza**. **Hipnotizada me dirigí a donde provenía la música. Al abrir la puerta de la sala de música, que no se había usado en años, me encontré con Alois tocando el piano. Sentía como cada nota me llenaba de recuerdos olvidados..

**Flash back ( 3 años atrás)**

Eran a mediados de Diciembre. Una niña de unos 5 años de pelo azul marino, ojos violetas ,y piel pálida como un muerto observaba la nieve que caía, mientras la luna llena subia a su punto mas alto. -Que lindo…-susurro la niña.

-Tami Onee-chan como estas?- dijo su hermana mayor, entrando en la habitación. -¿QUE HACES LEBANTADA? AUN SIGUES ENFERMA- La regaño y metió en la cama.

-Keiko One-san estoy bien no te preocupes…. Achuu!-Estornudo en media frase.

-Claro que no!- dijo Keiko y le tomo la temperatura- 39 5° y sigue subiendo- dijo con termómetro en mano. Suspiro y miro hacia la ventana – Mamá y papá no han vuelto-.

-Gomen Keiko-dijo Tamiko y se oculto bajo las frazadas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- dijo intentándole sacarle las frazadas de la cabeza –Tamiko!-dijo Keiko y la destapo de un tirón.

-Ayer a la noche escuche a mamá y papá hablar sobre la decisión de la abuela, es mi culpa Gomen-

Keiko agarro de los hombros a su hermana y la obligo que la viera a los ojos –Nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa ¿si?- Entonces de los ojos de Tamiko empezaron a caer las lagrimas.

-¡Claro que es mi culpa!-Grito –Es mi culpa que te vallas…-Entonses Keiko envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermana.

-No es tu culpa y punto! Fue la decisión de la abuela.-dijo Keiko y puso su mano en la frente de Tamiko –Aun tienes fiebre-Entonces se levanto y la tapo.-Es mejor que te duermas- dijo y se fue de la habitación.

Tamiko se quedo observando la puerta unos minutos hasta que la casa quedo completamente en silencio .Entonces como un fantasma una chica de pelo blanco y ojos violetas entro a la habitación, traspasando la puerta.

**-Te tardaste demasiado…Eiko- **

**Fin de Flash Back PDV Angel**

Conmovida deje escapar una lagrima que se deslizo por mi mejilla hasta caer en la tela de mi blanco vestido.

**Una semana después… PDV Normal.(Sala de jugos)**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Angel había descubierto la sala de música .Todos los días después de clase se dirigía a la sala de música con Alois, quien le enseñaba a tocar. Pero Angel se había olvidado de algo…

Near armaba una torre de cartas de mas de un metro y medio de alto .Se sentía solitario ,patético. Hace mas de una semana que no veía a Angel, solo la veía a la hora del almuerzo y en clases, luego de eso ella desaparecía. La sala de juegos no era como era antes se había vuelto gris y solitaria. El peliblanco al no poder soportar mas el silencio, el cual estaba acostumbrado antes de que Ángel hubiera llegado al orfanato, se levanto y se fue de la habitación dispuesto a buscar a Ángel.

El peliblanco recorrió el orfanato buscando a Ángel hasta que escucho el suave sonido del piano viniendo de la sala abandonada de música . Near que le parecio estraño que alguien estuviese tocando allí entro a la habitación. Al entrar vio a Angel tocando el y a su lado su conejo de peluche. El abrir y cerrar la puerta sobresalto a Angel haciendo que pare de tocar y se voltee bruscamente.

-¿Near-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Angel.

-Pasaba por aquí y te escuche tocar el piano- dijo Near sin emoción -¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo desde hace una semana?-pregunto.

-Si, Alois-sensi me esta enseñando a tocar piano-

-Por eso desaparecías después de clase-dijo y empezó a jugar con un mechón de pelo ocultando sus emociones.

-Near-kun, gomene me olvide- dijo Ángel al darse cuenta que había dejado de lado al peliblanco toda esa semana. El peliblanco no respondió haciendo que Ángel se ponga aun más nerviosa. Al no saber que hacer Angel lo abrazo inesperadamente. Al cambio repentino de actitud Near se estremeció y se quedo helado.

-Gomene, gomene- repetía Ángel y enterro su cara en el hombro de Near, mientras el peliblanco no sabia que hacer, ese era su primer abrazo en años. No podía explicar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, era una sensación de calides, muy renconfortante para el pequeño Near.

Near se quedo helado mientras empezaba a escuchar los sollozos de Angel , sintió como poco a poco las lagrimas de la niña caian en su camisa blanca. Eso fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Angel era la única amiga que había tenido en toda su vida ,la única que le dio una calida sonrisa.

**Espero que les alla gustado, ya conocen un poco mas sobre el pasado de Angel pero aun quedos muchos secretos n.n**

**Respuestas**

**A Ammy-1497 Gracias por los comentarios n.n Estube pensando hacer un poco de MattxOC tal vez un poco de MattXMion :P Aun no se hagan iluciones (lo siento decepcionarlos) estos días no estuve muy inspirada estoy editando los capítulos que ya tenia medios echos. **

**Solo es cuestión de que me vengan ideas a la cabeza, pero estoy un 67% segura (Por que 67% segura? LOL) de que va a ver MattXMion.**

**A Bell-Sama Aisaka Muchas Gracia por comentar :D además que fuiste la primera en comentar. Te ganaste una Coca-Cola virtual (¿?)XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.**

**Fin de las respuestas**


	8. Capitulo 8 Una Pesadilla Tras Otra

**PDV Angel (Sueño).**

Este sueño era diferente a todos los demás, Si a eso era lo que se podía decir "Un sueño", Mas Bien otra de las continuas pesadillas, pero esta era diferente.

Estaba en mi habitación todo estaba en calma, entonces me vi a mi misma. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente abrazando mi muñeco de peluche. Al principio no entendí nada **"¿Cómo puede ser que yo este parada aquí si yo estoy allí? Que sueño mas raro" Pensé**

Me gire y encontré a Near, al igual que la otra yo o ella o lo que sea, estaba tranquilamente dormido abrazando un robot de juguete.

-Que lindo-susurre. Lo observe por unos minutos mas .Sentí la necesidad de tocar sus blancos mechones de pelo, cual siempre retorcía cuando pensaba .Me mordí el labio para contenerme pero mi instinto fue más fuerte. Cuando acerque mi mano a su cabeza vi como mi mano la atravesó como un fantasma .Aterrada aleje mi mano y me aleje de la cama de Near lo mas que pude.

Observe mi mano y vi que el color de mi piel era mucho más pálida de lo normal , algo como un blanco lechoso. Corrí al baño que estaba en la habitación y me mire en el espejo .Estaba pálida como un fantasma tenia bolsas bajo mis ojos bastante notables y mi pelo se había descolorido. **"¿Que tipo de sueño es este?".**

Me pare frente la puerta de la habitación para intentar atravesar la puerta como había atravesado a Near. Pensé en la probabilidad de que en este sueño fuera un fantasma o algo así .Aunque no creeia en nada de eso pero… Todo esto es un sueño ¿No?.

Di un paso en frente y me abalance sobre la puerta. Sorprendentemente logre traspasar la puerta pero al abalanzarme hizo que callera al suelo .Luego de que me levantara empecé a recorrer los pasillos de Wammy .

En aquel sueño Wammy era muy diferente al que conocía los pasillos eran mucho mas anchos y largos, además que estaba completamente oscuro, lo que lo hacia aterrador. Solo había una vieja lámpara al final de pasillo dando una débil luz.

Al llegar al final del pasillo las ventanas se abrieron por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que me arrastro frente a la puerta de la sala de música .Algo estaba mal, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto y además que había una voz retumbando en mi cabeza advirtiéndome.

"¡Tami-Chan no entre ahí!¡Por favor!" repetía la voz.

Esto ya lo había visto en cientos de películas, el protagonista entraba a la sala aterradora sin importar lo que le digan y luego era perseguido por demonios, fantasmas y monstros hasta que terminaba siendo asesinado. Ese simple echo me hizo temblar. Me di vuelta para alejarme de la puerta, pero otra ráfaga de viento abrió la puerta y me tiro dentro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Intente levantarme pero no pude,las piernas no dejaban de temblarme, era como si fueran de gelatina, así que me quede sentada en el suelo.

Una lámpara se prendió iluminando parte de la habitación. En una punta vi a Alois tocando el piano. Era como una especie de versión de This is Hallowen Aun mas macabra que la original.

-Alos-Sensei!-Dije pero no hubo respuesta del pelinegro

Eso, la oscuridad, la música y los gritos en mi cabeza que decía que corra me habían dejado aterrada pero eso iba a empeorar.

-Alois-Sensei- Repetía pero el seguía concentrado en la pieza que tocaba, era como si yo no estuviera allí.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y B.B entro a la habitación con una sonrisa malévola en su cara. Alois al escuchar el estruendo dejo de tocar y volteo a ver a su mejor amigo.

-¡Oye Beyond! ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto pero él no respondió se quedo parado en frente de el con el flequillo en la cara –Escuche que quedaste en sexto lugar en el examen-dijo lo que lo hiso enfadar. Tomo del cuello a Alois y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡OYE¡¿Cuál ES TU PROBLEMA?- Le Grito a B.B por el cambio repentino de emociones.

-¿Mi problema?-dijo acercándose a el-MI PROBLEMA ERES TU Y ESOS OTROS 4 MOCOSOS- Grito y saco un chuchillo que tenia debajo de su manga y corrió hacia el. Rápidamente Alois esquivo el primer golpee pero luego Beyond le di un puñetazo que hizo que callera al suelo.

-¡ALOIS¡-Grite con todas mis fuerzas pero las palabras no salían de mi boca era como si me hubieran pegado con pegamento mi boca.

Beyond agarro del cuello de la camisa a Alois obligándolo que lo mire –Luego de ti ¿A quien matare? Tal vez al rubio teñido o al Friki de Matt, o sino al Robot sin emociones .No ya se, mejor comenzare con la pequeña pianista ¿No te parece Alois?- se burlo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a Angel-susurro Alois

-Oh, te has encariñado con ella. Tranquilo me asegurare matarla lentamente y dolorosamente-dijo Beyond y solto una carcajada que hizo que tiemble de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿Por qué? ¡YO SOY QUIEN DEBERIA CONVERTIRSE EN EL SIGUIENTE L! ¡NO TU,NEAR,MELLO,MATT O ANGEL¡ ¡YO!-Grito y tomo el cuchillo que estaba a su lado.

**-Adios Alan Alons**

**Fin del sueño PDV Angel 4:23 AM**

Me desperté con un grito ensordecedor y con unas lágrimas en la cara. Near enseguida se despertó y se sentó alado mío al borde de mi cama.

Sentía asco, odio, tristeza y ira, tenia ganas de llorar, gritar, darle un buen golpe en la cara a B.B e ir y asegurarme de que Alois estuviera bien.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-pregunto Near jugando con uno de sus mechones de pelo.

No pude aguantar más, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sobre mis meguillas y me abalance sobre Near dándole un gran abrazo. El alvino no entendió nada, pero luego de unos minutos me devolvió el abrazo torpemente .Tenia ganas de llorar y sacar todo el miedo y dolor que me seguían en mis pesadillas no solo en esa nueva pesadilla, sino también donde en la que Near era asesinado frente sus ojos .Abrase mas fuerte al peliblanco y me desahogue hasta quedar dormida en sus brazos.

**PDV De Near**

Angel se había quedado dormida en mis brazos la coloque suavemente sobre la cama sin despertarla, la tapo y la observo por unos minutos.

Era bastante pequeña digamos que unos 10cm mas baja que yo, su largo pelo azul mariano estaba sobre la almohada y su piel pálida con un pequeño rubor en la meguillas, parecía una muñeca. Sentí como mi estómago se revolvía y mis meguillas me quemaban.** Otra vez esta sensación ¿Esto será lo que me conto Rockie?**

**Esto fue todo por ahora espero que les aya gustado n.n y lo se las pesadillas de Angel son bastante aterradoras.**

**Alan Alon seria el verdadero nombre de A osea Alois.**

**En el proximo capitulo veran la conversacion de Near y Rockie :)**

**Respuestas  
**

**Dianasep10:**

**OMG! yo tambien dibujo! tengo cientos de dibujos de Death note Soul Eater Vocaloid y demas pero tengo millones de NearxAngel, abandonados en cajon Lol**

**Me despido Bye ;)**


	9. Capitulo 9 ¿Enamorado?

**Perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnn mil disculpas no pude seguir subiendo nada en estos días. I'm Sorry TwT**

**Aca esta el capitulo 9 (me sorprende que llegue hasta acá)**

**_Capitulo 9 ¿Enamorado?._  
**

**Flash Back PDV Near (Una semana atrás)**

Las últimas hojas del otoño caían y el tiempo refrescaba. Había ido a la enfermería unos días después del partido de futbol y del pelotazo de Mello. Le pregunte a la enfermera de que si tenia algo raro, si el pelotazo que me dieron me había causado un contusión o algo parecido, ya que tenia esos sentimientos extraños.

-Tal vez estés enamorado-dijo Jesica, una enfermera de unos 20 años, pelo rubio, y ojos marrones.

-¿Ena..morado?-dije sin entenderlo bien.

-Lo que sientes es amor!-dijo Jesica –Y…¿Puedo saber quién es la afortunada?-

-Por ahora no, adiós- dije sin emoción como de costumbre y Sali de la enfermería.

De vuelta a la sala de juegos, terminaba un rompecabezas blanco con una L en una punta. Ese rompecabezas se había vuelto aburrido.., lo había completado cientos de veces, necesitaba algo con que distraerme. Pero no había nada.

Todos los rompecabezas que estaban allí ya los había completado miles de veces. Los robots eran viejos y la mayoría estaban destruidos ya que Mello los pisoteaba para molestarme. Las cartas estaban igual mente destruidos como los robots.

Me levante del suelo y deje el rompecabezas de lado sin terminar .Y me dirigí a la ventana donde los chicos reían y gritaban. Ángel había ido a jugar a la pelota con los demás, por lo que estaba solo.

-Jamás podré volver a ser así…-susurre para mí mismo. Desde el día en que llegue aquí no mostré una sonrisa sincera, me aleje de todos y me encerré en mi pequeño mundo con robots de juguetes y rompecabezas de cientos de piesas.

-¡SIIIIIIIII!- Grito Ángel al anotar el punto ganador. Enseguida todos la rodearon y empezaron a festejar con ella.

- Amor?...-murmure. No puede ser que este enamorado de Angel , y no puedo permitírmelo. Para lo único que estoy aquí es para suceder a L, nada mas.

Entonses la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portazo y Rockie entro a la habitación.

-Al fin te encontré- dijo – Tenemos mucho que hablar-

**20 Minutos después Habitación de Rockie y Mion.**

Rockie me empujo dentro de su habitación y me obligo a sentarme en una silla en medio de la sala. En cuestión de segundos Mion entro a la habitación y trabo la puerta.

-Ahora.. Dime- dijo Rockie acercándose a mi -¿Quién te gusta?-.

-No me gusta nadie-dije si emoción.

-Te escuchamos hablar con Jesica, no mientas- dijo Mion en la otra punta de la sala.

-Ni siquiera se si estoy enamorado- dije sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, era verdad que no sabia lo que en verdad sentía pero nunca se lo diría a ellas. Al darme cuenta de lo que dije baje la cabeza y me levante de la silla –Es mejor que me valla- dije y me dirigí a la salida.

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado hasta que nos digas quien te gusta- dijo Mion bloqueándome la salida. Entonces Rockie me agarro del brazo y me obligo a sentarme de nuevo en la silla. Se agacho para que ella quedara a mi altura y pudiera verme a los ojos.

-Es Ángel no me equivoco- dijo apuntándome con el dedo con una sonrisa.

-C-Como?- dije con un pequeño rubor en mi mejillas.

-¡JA!¡NO ME EQUIBOQUE!-Grito con una sonrisa.

-Awwwwwwwwwwwwww….. te gusta Ángel que tierno-Chillo Mion.

-Ya les dije que no se si estoy enamorado- dije

-A ver ¿Te pones celoso cuando Ángel esta con alguien más?-Pregunto Rockie

-Pues..-dije y me tome unos minutos para pensarlo .Ángel estaba continuamente con Alois, quien le enseñaba a tocar piano en los tiempos libres. En clases ella estaba sentada en la otra punta del aula por lo que siempre estaba con Rockie, Mion o Linda. Los fines de semana Mello siempre la invitaba a jugar futbol con el o si no Matt la invitaba a jugar con su lo que estaba muy poco con ella.-Si…-dije débilmente casi como un susurro.

-¿Siempre estás pensando en ella?- Pregunto Mion.

-Pues no siempre…-dije-pero la mayor parte…-murmure.

-¿Te sientes raro cuando estas con ella?-Pregunto Rockie e inmediatamente recordé lo que había sucedido en el partido de futbol, y lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza.

Rockie y Mion se miraron con una sonrisa en la cara y luego me volvieron a ver –Awwwwwwww está enamorado-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Y me abrazaron, si eso era lo que se dice "abrazar", más bien me estrangulaban. Luego de unos minutos, cuando mi cara se había vuelto morada por la falta de aire, Rockie y Mion me soltaron y enseguida cai al suelo.

-Perdón…-dijo Mion

-No nos dimos cuenta- término la frase Rockie.

Al recuperar el aliento me levante –No se lo digan a nadie- fue lo primero que dije.

-Lo prometemos-Dijo Mion y Rockie a coro levantando la mano derecha como señal de promesa

-Ahora como haremos que Ángel se enamore de ti, ese es el tema ya que ustedes están en la "Friendzone"-dijo Mion.

Entonces a Rockie se le iluminaron los ojos -¡YA SE!-Grito- ¡Una noche bajo las estrellas!¡Rosas blancas!¡Comida italiana!-

-¡Awwwwwwwwwww!¡Ya me lo imagino!-Grito Mion.

-No, Gracias-dije en salir de la habitación ya que estaban distraídas.

-¡OYE ESPERA!-Grito Rockie y volvió a arrastrarme a la habitación. De vuelta a la habitación Rockie volvió a obligarme en sentarme en la silla.-¡¿Cómo QUE "NO,GRACIAS"?!-

-No quiero tener una relación con Ángel-dije** "Para lo único que estoy aquí es para suceder a L"**

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que dijo Mion pero Rockie solo me miro con mala cara.

-Oye…-Comenzó Rockie-Ya se que eres el sucesor de L, y tus otras obligaciones, pero tienes que aceptar que no puedes estar solo toda tu vida. Desde que llego Ángel te he visto mostrar muchas más emociones que mostraste desde que llegaste aquí…-dijo Rockie –Y sé que no puedes estar sin ella…-

-Rockie…-susurre y baje la cabeza .Todo, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, todos los niños de Wammy's House me conocían más como el "Robot sin Emociones", ya que me había aislado de los demás y olvide lo que en verdad eran las emociones. Pero desde que llego Ángel cambie por completo.-Gracias- Me levante y Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la sala de música donde seguramente Ángel está tocando el piano.

**Fin de flash Back**

Di una pequeña sonrisa y volví a la cama. No se lo diré ahora, me tomare mi tiempo y algún día se lo diré…

**Espero que les halla gustado n.n Near va a mostrar muchas mas emociones a partir de ahora.**

**Se me ocurrió que en el próximo capitulo voy a hacer un poco de MattxMion ¿Que les parece?**

**Comentarios? Por Near?**

**SaiKa**


	10. Nota de autor

**Hola a todos tanto tiempo! *Le arrojan un tomate a a cara* Ya se me lo meresco *Se limpia* No estube con mucha inspiración estos días simplemente la inspiración no me llega ! TwT tengo la mitad del capitulo escrito pero no me llega nada TTTTTTTTTTTTwTTTTTTTTTTTTT. Me siento patética TwT. Gomena sai**

**Dejando de lado eso, queria contarle que ya termine los dibujos de la historia. En mi perfil les dejo mi pagina de facebook donde estan las imagenes y voy a publicar cualquier cosa que suceda sobre las historias**

**de nuevo Gomena sai.**

**Saika **


End file.
